Will You Be Mine?
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Ichigo has a secret, one that will rid the earth of its trash and what's this Kisshu is involved in it and he doesn't know? And the trash happens to be all human life?
1. Chapter 1

Will You Be Mine…

**Will You Be Mine…?**

Hey Black Fire here, just came up with this idea so here I hope you enjoy…

Centuries ago at the time when Cyniclons walked this planet, another race hid in the shadows so as to not be discovered. However when the planet became polluted, the air was poisoned, the seas were tainted and the earth was dead causing the evacuation of the planet for all Cyniclons. Thus awakening those who hid from site, the Shadow Clan walked the in the light for the first time thinking that they were the only ones left on the dying planet. Till a few years later when they started to spread through out the world to repopulate and create Covens for their growing clans they discovered that humans walked amongst them, when the humans first discovered their other guests on the planets their first impressions of us were monsters, thus creating the legends of vampires, ghouls, ghosts and other such ghastly things that they thought of. Those weak creatures and their over imaginative minds, pathetic, thanks to them as they started to slaughter my kind, I grew anxious, awaiting the day that I could take the thrown from my father and rule over my kind. Cause even though I act like I'm innocent and look like one of them, I have to hide my power, abilities and true form seeing as I work along side a group of mutated humans this only makes my life even more fun especially if I'm their leader and am the one who's assigning all my minions assignments to make these freaks lives all that more hectic.

Hehe I suppose you found out who I was ha…. Well anyway I'm Ichigo Momomiya Heiress to the thrown of the northern covern of the Shadow Clan and princess of my race and kind. I'm of pure blood and was born before the times of the Earth's infection. My dream is to rid the earth of all humans who think they are my superiors and to slaughter those who killed my kind and just as mother dearest would say 'Do on to others before they do on to you'. Hehe mother's words are always a means to pick a fight with someone and being the second strong of my clan not only am I the most desired of my kind I'm also the idol of many and am the only one who can present a true heir to the thrown whether it be half blood or pure blood none cared as long as I had a strong mate then all will be well.

My name is Ichigo Momomiya and I'm the heir to the thrown of the Shadow Clan, and I've found my mate-to-be, and I'm certain that our children will be worshipped for their grace, beauty and blood.

To be continued……


	2. Wishes & Surprises

Will You Be Mine…

**Will You Be Mine…?**

_Ichigo's P.O.V…_

"Ichigo!! Hurry up the customers are waiting!!" screeched the insistent voice of that blue-bun-headed stick figured weirdo. Or in other words the ever constant stuck snob with a meter pole stuck up her arse Minto. Nag, nag, nag I mean honestly all she ever does is boss me around, hehe but when I just so happen to let my secret out they will so be kissing my feet, or I could just beat them senseless. I'm sure my mate will be pleased. I know his master will.

"Ichigo snap out of it!! Didn't you hea….._**CRASH!!**_" Thank the deities for that.

_Normal P.O.V_

All the customers screamed and ran for the exit as a new chimera came into sight of the new skylight it just created in the café's roof. Ichigo Momomiya smiled in delight and suspense as she saw her soon-to-be floating Indian style above his newest creation with his usual sexy smirk. Mirth evident in his eyes as he watched in anticipation, wanting to see what his kitten will come up with next. As the café was empty the Tokyo Mew Mew transformed and Ichigo went back to her plan by acting like their leader which hurt her cause she didn't how much of this torture it was putting on her love. All she wished for as they fought the new dragon like chimera is that she could end it all soon.

Little did the heiress know is that her wish was going to be granted sooner rather than later. As she and the entire mew mews gathered their energy for a final blow ending the chimera's life. Though she didn't show it on the outside, her eyes displayed sadness as she watched her love curse the freaks at his side for ruining another of his great plans, but she couldn't help but smirk at her thoughts as her eyes also roamed his body. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as that imprudent Retatsu screeched as she saw something behind a tree.

"Oh my god, what on earth is that thing!?" I heard the blue-haired banshee screech beside me as she pointed to a tree, from what Ichigo could see, was a small hooded figure with sharp amber cat like eyes.

"Kisshu! You better get your little friend out of here before we kick both your freakish hides into tomorrow" screamed the banshee once again.

"Yeah, leave Kisshu!" _'oh dear even the little monkey freak has stooped to the blue birds level. The poor freak' _thought Ichigo as she watched Kisshu's face turn into a face of confusion.

"What are you wench's talking about?! Pai and Tart are back on the ship." He asked us with obvious frustration clear in his voice as we all looked to the shadow who was trying to leave the area, that is was trying to until little wolf-bitch stopped him.

"Oh no you don't alien! Zakuro Ribbon!" screamed the raven haired mortal as she used her purple energy rope to tie it around the cloaked person's ankle.

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

I watched in horror as I saw Zakuro flick the cloaked figure into the air without an effort and as Minto prepared her weapon. As his hood slipped I saw his short ruffled brown hair and blue skin that made his amber cat eyes stand out. I saw water brimming in his sharp eyes as his fangs hung over his bottom lip. I stood frozen as I saw one of my most loyal followers stared at me as he saw Minto let her arrow loose.

As if upon reflex I shot from my spot and grabbed his body and pulled him to me as I shielded him with my back. The next thing I knew a screamed ripped through my throat as the damned arrow hit me square in the back, making me loose control of my powers and letting my disguise slip.

_Normal P.O.V_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" All stared in shock as they watched the pink haired mew mew get struck by Minto's attack. But what shocked them the most was that her skin was turning blue, her tail grew longer and bushier towards the end, her hair stayed pink and short, but her form only grew a few inches taller and more filled out as a white dress started to replace her pink uniform.

As the cat girl turned her head to look over her shoulder, anger and frustration was evident in her pink eyes as they contained a cat slit pupil. As she turned to face them side on they could see the dress more clearly as it's silk and chiffon caressed her curves. What appeared as silk wrapped around her breasts that showed a little leverage and chiffon that was also wrapped around her breasts came from the back and met below her belly button to hold up her silk skirt. This hung from her hips and had a slit on the left side from middle thigh and on. Many were stunned as she looked at the little cloaked boy in her arms that profusely mumbled sorry to her as she whispered soft words in his long elf like ears.

The Mew Mews looked at their leader taking in her new form and abilities, as she comforted another who looked like her. While the alien watched with excitement and surprise evident in his eyes as they roamed his kitten's new form. As his tongue whipped across his lip in anticipation he floated down to her and rested his head on her shoulder with his usual smirk sitting on his lips. As Ichigo let a yelp of surprise pass her lips she looked to her right as she saw her alien smiling at her she let a smile grace her lips as ….

To be Continued…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

A smile graced Ichigo's lips thoughts of relief ran through her mind that her charade was finally over. She saw pleasure and excitement in her soon-to-be's eyes, which she noticed with happiness were drinking in her true form. At this time Ichigo decided to cease the moment, in under a second she had closed the gap between her and Kisshu.

Surprise was evident on his face as he felt her tender lips attach to his own. A smirk made its way to the corners of his mouth as he slowly closed his elfin like eyes as his hands came to rest on her hips pulling her closer but being careful of the little blue between them.

**Mew Mew's P.O.V**

_'Oh My God........'_ was the collective thought of me and my team mates. I couldn't believe it, our once alien hating leader just turned into a blue freak in front of us to protect that little runt.

I knew she was an air-head, but i didn't know she was into mutiny and she's floating above us cradling the runt in her arms like a human mother would cradle her baby while making out with our enemy.

"That BITCH!"

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"That BITCH!" I swear my ears were ringing as were my Kish-koi's and little Sukimaru-kun's were. I sadly pulled away from my love's lips, yes that's right i said my love, i knew that for some time i loved him, especially when he showed me that he not only cared for me but also would fight for me when that 'Blue Knight' tried to play super hero.

I could see that i was not the only one upset with this matter, sukimaru was pouting that mine and Kisshu's moment was broken up. Sukimaru was sent ot find me so he could watch over me, he's in training to be mine and Kish-Koi's personal guard. Usualy a fully matured Shadow Stalker is unable to be seen in shados of course but be cause he has not yet reached maturity today was only training for his future and he does not ahave a full grasp of his abilities yet. Hence why that wolf-bitch was able to spot the little cutie.

Anyway, back on topic, i turned to look at the freak patrol with anger and disgust in my eyes. They would pay for trying to harm my little knight in training.

"Pathetic, honestly you lot are absolutely pathetic." i was pleased that such words had finally left my lips.

I saw the freak patrol flinch as my words hit them, "Sure attacking ones enemy is understandable even if you are not sure that are your real enemy or not, but still to attack a young child is unforgiveable. They are innocents in such a pathetic war as this."

Today i was so my day as i spoke such truth about their foul actions. I saw my beloved floating next to me with his usual sexy and cocky smirk stuck on his still bruised lips from our kiss. He moved closer to me to wrap his arm around my hips. I turned back to the mew mews with hate in my eyes as i layed my head on my Koi's shoulder. Perfect bliss.

"The Cyniclons deserve this planet more than your disgusting human race. This was after all their world before yours origionaly their home planet until humans started to spawn like little black rabbits in heat and over populate this wonderous planet. First you bred and bred and then you start to hunt not only my kind but Kisshu's as well, we were fine with you's living here on our planet but when you started to hunt us for game and then poison this gourgeous planet with your own gases. Disgusting."

**Normal P.O.V**

The Tokyo MewMew listened on as such words came flowing out like it didn't matter at all from their once leader. A pained look was most obvious on the little golden monkey that stood back from the rest. Tears trailing down her face as she lookjed at someone she thought of as a big sister.

The rest watched on as the blue and pink being raised her left hand, her nails glowing as she slashed her hand down on a slant, the next thing the mewmews knew they were blowen back by a powerful gust of black winds and hit all together, one after another by a slash of pure black power.

The impact of such an attack knocked them unconcious only to find that when they came to that their once clumsy leader along with the green haired alien and blue elf were gone.

**Hey Black fire here, sorry i'm really out of ideas but i know what i'm doing in the next chapter. Also i plan on pairing Purrin with Taruto but i need ideas on what to do with Pai.**

**Help please!!!!!!!! Even if someone gave me an oc i can work it in. Thank you see you next time.**


	4. Up for adoption

Hi everyone,i'll be deleting this story in two weeks so please if any one wants to adopt it please send me a message . Thanks again. Take care. 


	5. ADOPTED! FINALLY

Hi everyone, this story 'Will You Be Mine?' has been adopted by serenityangel1511.

I had a good feeling she will do a better job at this story than me and i appologise for not giving a reason, the thing is that i just couldn't find the ending in me.

I'll delete this story when serenityangel1511 brings up the new story.

Thank you all so much for the reviews and favourites.

Good luck serenityangel1511.

Sayonara

BlackFire Forx


End file.
